


How to Train A Count

by AceAndBacon



Series: My Count is a Mess [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAndBacon/pseuds/AceAndBacon
Summary: Zambi is exasperated with Mercedes and Melchiorre's behavior and has decided to train them to behave himself. After all, he's had many pets in the past and knows how unruly dogs can be if left to their own devices. However, Lucio has his own opinions about the behavior of his dogs and Zambi decides that it's time to teach the count a lesson in basic obedience.





	How to Train A Count

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short fic inspired by the recent Lucio chapter with an OC that grew up with Lucio and has been with him for a long time. The terms that Zambi uses are Swahili. 
> 
> For those who are curious here are the tanslations (in order of appearance): 
> 
> Nenda: Go (Command) 
> 
> Simama: Stop or Stand (Command)
> 
> Basi: Enough
> 
> Angalia: Look (Command)
> 
> Twende: Let's Go (Command) 
> 
> Komboa: Release, as in to liberate

The quiet sound of underbrush being crushed under Zambi’s feet filled his ears as he sprinted through the forest, his pulse echoing through his ears as blood rushed through his veins. He remained focused on the target ahead of him- a sky blue colored buck bounding ahead, desperately trying to escape its pursuers. It moved far too quickly for Zambi to reach it, however, it wasn’t Zambi that the oddly colored deer was running from, but from the two creatures behind him. 

 

Two lean, long-legged, snow white dogs darted after Zambi, mouths pulled back into snarls as the gave chase. Their red eyes focused in onto Zambi as they ran, tongues hanging out eagerly as they followed after him. 

 

“ _Nenda_!” Zambi shouted, suddenly slowing his pace. Immediately after the command, the two dogs sped up, rushing past Zambi and snarling as they raced towards the deer. Zambi followed after the dogs at a slower pace, allowing them to lead in the hunt for the deer. Within minutes, the dogs had been close enough to nip at the deer’s haunches. Just a little further and they would have their prey. 

 

“S _imama_! Hold!” Zambi shouted so the dogs could hear him, slowing his pace to a walk. The dogs stopped in their tracks and the deer quickly darted into the bushes out of their reach. They impatiently looked in the direction of the deer, tails thrashing about in irritation. However. Zambi appeared to be unintimidated as he approached the two impatient creatures. While Melchiorre quietly lowered his head, Mercedes began to growl before turning to go after the deer. 

 

“Mercedes, _simama_ .” said Zambi sternly, causing Mercedes to turn and snap at him. However, Zambi didn’t raise his voice, nor did he back down from the angry dog. “ _Basi_ , Mercedes! That is enough, I’ve had it with your attitude today.” he commanded, causing the dog to whine and quietly lower her head, look up at Zambi  expectantly. The dogs had calmed down, tails wagging slowly and respectfully. After a few moments, Zambi smiled at them. 

 

“Very good. _Angalia_ , watch me.” He said, holding up a hand and pointing to himself. Both dogs sat up straight and looked up at Zambi, tails wagging quickly, tongues hanging out in excitement as they awaited their next command. After holding their attention for a good minute or so, he pulled two pieces of chicken from his bag and tossed one to each dog. 

 

“Good improvement, Melchiorre. Who’s a good boy?” asked Zambi brightly as he knelt down and ran his hands through the excited dog’s fur. He laughed as Melchiorre happily licked his face, causing Mercedes to wine and begin to try to push Melchiorre out of the way. “You, however…” started Zambi as he looked at the expectant Mercedes. “Need extra lessons.” As he said this Mercedes whined submissively nuzzled Zambi’s face, causing him to smile again. “Though I suppose you’re cute enough for me to say that I’m proud of you for what you HAVE done.” he said as he ruffled her fur. 

 

Zambi stood and stretched his arms before beginning to walk back to the palace, realizing that the sun had begun to set “ _Twende_ , Melchiorre, Mercedes. Let’s go before it gets too dark.” The dogs quickly stood and trotted alongside Zambi as he returned to the palace, each dog matching his pace, as if consciously ensuring that they were never in front of their leader. 

 

As he entered the palace grounds, Zambi noticed a grinning, blonde figure approaching, causing him to preemptively sigh. 

 

“You’re back! It sure took you long enough.” said Lucio as he approached. “I still don’t get why I couldn’t come with you, I love a good hunt.” he claimed, causing Zambi to fold his arms. 

 

“I didn’t have the patience to train three unruly creatures today.” he claimed as Melchiorre and Mercedes eagerly looked up at Lucio. However, rather than rushing up to him like they usually did, they stood patiently by Zambi’s side. 

 

“Hmph! Rude. Besides, I still can’t believe you would DARE imply that my precious babies aren’t perfect the way that they are! Isn’t that right?” Lucio knelt down, arms open for the dogs to approach, causing them to excitedly move towards them. 

 

“ _Simama.”_ said Zambi as he lifted his head with confidence. Melchiorre and Mercedes both stopped in their tracks, whining quietly as they looked back and Zambi. Ironically, Lucio stopped and looked up at Zambi as well, causing him to arch an eyebrow in amusement. 

 

“Whose mama? What did you do, is that some kind of spell?” asked Lucio, looking surprised at the fact that his precious, darling babies weren’t leaping into his arms. “Come here, Melchiorre! Come on, come to daddy, Mercedes!” Once again, the dogs quickly turned to Lucio, tails wagging and ears perked in excitement, taking a step towards him. 

 

“S _imama.”_  repeated Zambi, looking even more amused as all three beings turned to him, including Lucio.  

 

“Quit doing that! Whatever spell that is, knock it off!” whined Lucio, now pouting. 

 

“It’s not a spell. I just trained them to wait on command. You know, basic obedience? Even if they really want something, they’ll wait until I tell them otherwise.” said Zambi, covering his mouth to hide his laughter. Considering Lucio had now responded twice to the command alongside the dogs, he couldn’t help but want to have a little bit of fun with the frustrated count. 

 

“Ridiculous. How did you get them to do something stupid like that?” asked Lucio, looking rather annoyed. “What’s the point in teaching them a command like THAT anyway? You couldn’t have taught them how to dance or actually bring back a stick when you throw it?” 

 

Zambi frowned momentarily before smirking, getting an idea. 

 

“Using rewards and praise can get you pretty far when training animals. They learn that good things are to come when they behave. That and if you use the right tone, they’ll start listening to you on instinct. For example… Lucio!”  Zambi stood up straight, speaking the count’s name in a commanding tone. 

 

Lucio seemed a bit startled, though he looked at Zambi when he spoke, a confused expression on his face. 

 

“What? Why did you-” 

 

“Watch me.” commanded Zambi, holding a hand up and pointing to himself just as he had with the dogs in the forest. Once again, both the dogs and Lucio looked at Zambi’s face expectantly. 

 

“O… kay, but what are you-” 

 

“Lucio, come!” said Zambi, gesturing towards himself. Lucio looked even more confused he approached Zambi, eyes squinted suspiciously. 

 

“What the HELL are you even-” 

 

“Quiet.” said Zambi as he held a finger up to Lucio’s face, causing Lucio’s eyes to widen in surprise. However, he did quiet down- either from shock, confusion, or both. After a few moments, Zambi smiled brightly, chuckling to himself. “Good boy.” he said as he gently pat Lucio’s head and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. It was only a quick peck- one a gentle kiss planted on the cheek of a long time friend. However, this gesture once again caught Lucio off guard, and he was, for the first time in years, speechless. Melchiorre and Mercedes were watching the two with excitement, white tails turning into a blur as the eagerly observed. 

 

“ _Komboa!_ Release!” Commanded Zambi as he lazily waved a hand and walked away from Lucio and the dogs, heading into the palace. Mercedes and Melchiorre quickly began to eagerly jump  and whine for Lucio’s attention, snapping Lucio out of his thoughts. 

 

“Hey! Zambi, wait!” Lucio called after his old friend, however, Zambi continued to walk away, smiling to himself, seeming to be pleased with his actions. 

 

“Ugh, can you believe him? What makes him think he can just… just… do that?! He’s sending a lot of mixed signals! What do you guys think?” As Lucio began to pet and talk to Mercedes nad Melchiorre, the dogs appeared to get more and more excited. “Yeah, you’re right. He’s been playing hard to get and now he’s finally coming to his senses! That’s gotta be it!” said Lucio proudly, grinning to himself as he contemplated his victory. 

 

“I knew you would be mine someday.” said Lucio to himself, his smirk shifting into a warm smile. It had only been a matter of time, yet he was unprepared for the warm feelings that he currently felt in his chest as he remembered Zambi’s kiss. Next time, he would be the one catch Zambi off guard. He tossed his head back and laughed as he began to plot his next move. 

 

It would only be a matter of time. 


End file.
